


Сомнения прошлого.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Бен уже год как потерял жениха и ребёнка, вылетел с работы и погряз в пьянках. Казалось бы, надежды на нормальную жизнь у него осталось ноль целых ноль десятых, но одна-единственная встреча с очаровательным незнакомцем способна перевернуть оную вверх тормашками, в его же случае — с головы на ноги. А как же соблазнительно он пахнет! Но, кажется, и у него есть несколько запрятанных в шкафу скелетов?





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> рейтинг может подняться, жанры/предупреждения могут добавиться по мере написания
> 
> несчастные попытки в псевдопсихологию

_«Мне трудно это говорить, но ваш ребёнок родился мёртвым: пуповина перетянула ему горло ещё в утробе за несколько часов до родов. А ваш жених… Кажется, у него были проблемы с сердцем… Мне очень жаль, но нам не удалось его спасти. Пожалуйста, примите мои соболезнования.»_  
  
Именно после этих слов жизнь Бена Николса превратилась буквально в ад.  
  
Прошёл уже почти год, а перед глазами он до сих пор видит всё как сейчас: белый коридор, резкий запах медикаментов, большая серая дверь и мигающая красным надпись «Не входить, идут роды» над ней. Помнит, как его трясло и как отпустило, когда акушер наконец-то показался из-за массивной железяки и стал медленно, словно неуверенно приближаться к нему. И точно никогда не избавится от того потрясения, когда доктор начал говорить ему всё эти ужасные вещи, никогда не выкинет из памяти, как почувствовал, что сердце замедлилось и пропускает удары, а земля резко ушла из-под ног, из-за чего ему даже пришлось опуститься обратно на лавку; ни за что не сможет стереть ощущение крепкой, будто бы ободряющей ладони на своём плече и звук севшего, сожалеющего голоса в ушах. Бену и по сей день кажется, что всё это — сплошной кошмарный сон, от которого он вот-вот и пробудится. А пока ждёт пробуждения, заглушает такое навязчивое горе алкоголем.  
  
  
Новые сутки начинаются с громогласным, противным звоном будильника, заведённого на семь тридцать утра, прямо над ухом. Не так давно, буквально месяца три назад, его сократили из-за частой непосещаемости своей педагогической должности. Некоторое время Бен держался, исправно ходил на работу и покорно ловил все сочувствующие взгляды в свою сторону. Но в какой-то момент, Бен успешно пропустил его, он начал поддавать. Потихоньку-понемногу, и с работы почти каждый день звонило начальство, а когда Бен всё же поднял трубку, на том конце провода ему заявили: «Либо ты приходишь завтра на работу, либо ты будешь уволен — выбирай. Я всё понимаю, Бен, но даже заядлые прогульщики постольку не пропускают учёбу».  
  
Бен несомненно любил и не хотел терять свою работу, но на следующий день на ней он так и не появился, лишь вечером, уже заметно пьяный, заметил на домашнем телефоне одно непрослушанное голосовое сообщение. Начальство просило явиться на уже бывшее рабочее место и забрать свои некоторые документы, впрочем, они были не так важны, потому что Бен просто забыл о них вместе со сразу же стёртым сообщением. Единственное, о чём он мог думать в тот момент, запивая потерянную работу очередной рюмкой коньяка, — Чейси это бы не понравилось. Чейси бы отругал его и вообще устроил бы ему хорошенькую такую взбучку, а потом отправил бы на работу замаливать грехи перед начальством.  
  
Чейси.  
  
Воспоминания о потерянном почти год назад возлюбленном отозвались ноющей болью в висках и груди. Бен с силой сжал в кулаке простыню, тихо выругиваясь сквозь зубы, и тут же глубоко, неровно вздохнул. Надо отучиться уже наконец ставить будильник с утра пораньше, иначе он никогда не отучится от выпивки, думает Бен и, переворачиваясь с живота на спину, принимает сидячее положение. Взлохмачивает и без того спутанные волосы и, свесив с кровати ноги, встаёт, даже не надевая тапки. Уже как по тщательно отработанному сценарию он идёт в сторону кухни, слишком громко шаркая босыми стопами по паркету, и думает, что сценарий достался ему весьма дерьмовый. Подходит к холодильнику — кажется, с прошлого раза ещё осталось немного водки — и открывает его, сразу обнаруживая искомое пойло. Водки осталось и правда не шибко много, едва на полную рюмку хватит, и, хлопая дверцей холодильника, Бен идёт к мусорке и обещает себе, что завяжет. Обещает, но по пути до небольшого пластмассового контейнера открывает бутылку и прямо из горла опустошает её, только после выкидывая.  
  
День не задался с самого утра — Бен понимает это, когда спустя три часа бездарно потраченного времени ему удаётся снова уснуть, а уже через полтора часа он просыпается, буквально вскакивает с кровати в холодном поту и с ужасом на лице. Вновь это болезненное, трагичное воспоминание годовой давности, тревожащее его даже во сне — и как тут после такого не напиться?  
  
Николс честно, правда изо всех сил держится, чтобы не надраться в хлам, на протяжении следующих четырёх с лишним часов, но картинка прошлого стоит перед глазами так ярко, так отчётливо, что где-то в шестнадцать пятьдесят две он срывается и идёт в самый ближайший бар, который находится примерно в часе ходьбы от его дома. Бен думает, что за это время холодный сентябрьский — почти октябрьский — воздух остудит его голову и приведёт все мысли (или хотя бы часть их) в порядок, но о том, чтобы развернуться и пойти обратно домой, он так ни разу и не задумывается.  
  


***

  
Джим плотно кутается в не особо тёплое пальто, стоит ему выйти из большого многоэтажного здания. Вечером сильно холодает, октябрь близится, как-никак, а он, дурак, в спешке даже шарф забыл с собой прихватить, хотя знал, что к концу его рабочего дня сильно похолодает, вот и идёт теперь с раскрытым горлом (хоть свитер был тёплым и с высоким воротником, и на том спасибо), жмётся сам в себя и трясётся от холода. До дома пешком примерно часа два чесать, на электричке — около получаса-часа, и ему сейчас бы поскорее добраться до своего жилища и отогреться, но Джим уверенно сворачивает совсем в другую сторону. Где-то неподалёку находился бар, коллеги, побывавшие в нём, все, как по сговору, утверждали, что заведение весьма хорошее, и настоятельно советовали Джиму посетить его. Джим только вечно пожимал плечами, мол, ладно, но как-нибудь в другой раз, и сейчас, когда на него повесили очередную огромную статью с малым сроком на её написание, видимо, этот «другой раз» наконец-то настал. Ему в кои-то веки хотелось хоть разочек напиться и хорошенько отдохнуть лишь бы денёчек — уже хорошо будет.  
  
Любовно нахваленный коллегами от фундамента до крыши бар находился навскидку минутах в пятнадцати-двадцати ходьбы от его издательского центра, так что уже скоро Джим стоял прямо у дверей в это волшебное заведение. Замысловатый колокольчик округлой формы весело звякнул парочкой металлических шариков о свои стенки, оповещая всех присутствующих посетителей о новом госте, и помещение встретило мужчину мягкими коричневатыми тонами и тёплым, приглушённым освещением, а уже через полминуты до Джима донеслись лёгкие нотки джаза из глубины небольшого зала. Место показалось ему действительно волшебным и уютным, располагающим к тихому, мирному времяпрепровождению и возможности немного расслабиться. Джим мысленно ударил себя по лбу — и как только не прислушался к коллегам и не заглянул сюда раньше?  
  
Он неспешно прошёлся до барной стойки, краем глаза осматриваясь по сторонам. Бармен мельком взглянул на него, когда Джим садился на один из высоких стульев без спинки, и вернулся к небольшому бокалу, который явно хотел натереть до блеска. Джим внимательно проследил за ним, но практически сразу вновь оглянулся в разные стороны, цепляясь взглядом буквально за каждую деталь интерьера, рассматривая настолько тщательно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Наконец, видимо, налюбовавшись вдоволь, он расслабленно выдыхает и мягко облокачивается предплечьем на стойку.  
  
— Миленько тут у вас, — обводит глазами помещение в последний раз и поворачивается к бармену, замечает лёгкую улыбку на его губах.  
  
— Рад это слышать, — так же легко, даже несколько дружелюбно отвечает ему мужчина и снова бросает на него короткий взгляд, принимаясь за другой бокал. — Не желаете чего-нибудь?  
  
— Виски со льдом, — кивает Джим и отвечает ему точно такой же улыбкой, — любой. На ваш вкус.  
  
Бармен отставляет бокал в сторону и на секунду замирает, словно и правда думает, вспоминает свои вкусы, и уже через пару минут перед носом Джима стоит односолодовый ирландский виски.  
  
— «Jameson», — кротко комментирует бармен свой выбор, — обладает мягким вкусом. Думаю, он должен вас расслабить.  
  
Джим снова кивает и улыбается в этот раз с благодарностью.  
  
— Спасибо, это то, что нужно.  
  
Бармен возвращается к натиранию бокалов и рюмок — Джим про себя отмечает, что скорее всего он делает это по привычке, — а сам принимается медленно потягивать алкогольный напиток, вполуха слушая мелодичный джаз.  
  
Джим теряет счёт времени и выныривает из своих мыслей (и, кажется, лёгкой дрёмы), только когда слышит тихое копошение по левую сторону от себя. Он делает очередной небольшой глоток виски (видимо, он заказал себе ещё стакан или даже два, судя по довольному лицу бармена) и поворачивает голову на источник шума. И замирает как вкопанный.  
  
Два ярких янтаря внимательно цепляют его, оглядывают с ног до головы, смотрят с хитрым прищуром, каким-то детским любопытством и, кажется, даже с некоей долей придирчивости. Будто присматриваются, оценивают. А у Джима сердце в этот момент ухает куда-то вниз и с глухим звуком продолжает отстукивать немного учащённый ритм. Два ярких янтаря выделяются на фоне всей этой коричневости слишком сильно и кажутся почти-золотыми, и Джим честно не может понять, завораживает его их пронзительная глубина или пугает.  
  
Он нервно сглатывает ком в горле и берёт себя в руки.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он несмело, но на удивление чётко.  
  
Случайный собеседник по левую сторону молчит, и молчание это тяжело давит на плечи Джима, но виду он не подаёт, тихо хмыкает, будто ответ и не интересует его вовсе.  
  
— Запах, — неожиданно произносит незнакомец, когда мужчина уже собирается вернуться к напитку.  
  
— Что? — удивлённо переспрашивает он.  
  
Запах? Какой ещё запах? О чём вообще говорит этот едва проспавшийся пьянчуга?  
  
— Я чувствую весьма специфичный запах, — немного скучающим тоном поясняет мужчина, но Джим по глазам видит — черти в них веселятся. — От тебя.  
  
Джим снова замирает, абсолютно точно пропуская режущую слух фамильярность.  
  
 _«Какой странный запах. Почему ты так странно пахнешь?»_  
  
Пальцы начинают мелко подрагивать, и он крепко обхватывает бокал, чтобы это было не так заметно.  
  
— Вам определённо показалось, — Джим чеканит каждое слово как можно надменней и отворачивается от, казалось, повеселевшего шатена.  
  
Он залпом опустошает стеклянную посудину и встаёт со стула, расплачиваясь с барменом, намереваясь покинуть заведение. Но не успевает Джим развернуться, как его резко, но мягко хватают за сжатую в кулаке ладонь, усаживая обратно на место.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, не горячись так, — незнакомец обнажает ровные зубы в виноватой полуулыбке. — Не хочешь говорить об этом, найдём другую тему.  
  
Джим смотрит изумлённо, но молчит, кротко, почти незаметно кивая, и усаживается на стул, снова просит бармена подать виски со льдом, тот же самый.  
  
— Вам как всегда? — обращается бармен уже к случайному собеседнику Джима, а у последнего словно в голове щёлкает — ну надо же, завсегдатай, с такими лучше не связываться.  
  
— Мне то же, что и ему, — и кивает в сторону Джима.  
  
На мгновенье ему даже кажется, что мужчина смотрит на шатена удивлённо, но этот момент длится действительно всего лишь миг, так что Джим думает, что ему и правда просто показалось.  
  
— Я Бен Николс, — незнакомец протягивает руку и улыбается широко и по-доброму, что Джим против воли поддаётся этой улыбке и жмёт чужую ладонь.  
  
— Джим Кеннетт.  
  
— О. Где-то я уже подобное слышал, — подмечает Бен и тут же добавляет, — или видел.  
  
Джим смотрит невозмутимо, будто и не удивлён ни разу, и лишь флегматично дёргает бровью вверх.  
  
— Писатель?  
  
— Журналист, — качает головой Кеннетт и отпивает из стакана; Бен следует его примеру, морщится, но не выказывает недовольства.  
  
— Круто, наверное, — восхищённо тянет Николс и практически мгновенно мрачнеет. — А я вот школьный учитель. Точнее, был.  
  
— Не так уж это и круто, — бубнит Джим и чуть тише добавляет: — Сочувствую.  
  
Бен лишь пожимает плечами, мол, ерунда, и замолкает. Тишина не кажется Джиму тягостной или угнетающей, просто их разговор подошёл к концу — темы закончились. Да и не знают они друг друга, чтобы те были. Джим ненадолго задумывается и словно что-то вспоминает.  
  
— А какой предмет? — задаёт вопрос он прежде, чем осознаёт это.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, какой предмет ты преподавал в школе? — Джим даже не замечает, как переходит на более фамильярный разговор, видит лишь, как лицо Бена преображается.  
  
— Классическую литературу, — говорит он, а на губах играет тёплая, нежная улыбка.  
  
Литература. Это Кеннетту определённо нравилось.  
  
— Чего ухмыляешься?  
  
— Да так, вспомнил кое-что, — отмахивается Джим.  
  
Слово за словом, фраза за фразой, и они совершенно не замечают, как их случайное знакомство постепенно начинает напоминать дружескую внеплановую попойку. Бен рассказывал какие-то истории про своих учеников, и Джим поддерживал их когда тихим смехом, когда просто короткими замечаниями. Бен спрашивал его, как работается журналистам, и Джим вкрадчиво, детально ему объяснял. Так продолжалось какое-то время, и Кеннетт снова потерял его счёт. Очнулся, только когда бармен в половине первого известил его (Николс уже начинал видеть сны), что они через полчаса закрываются. Джим оглянулся и понял, что в баре из посетителей остались только они с Беном. Аккуратно поднялся со стула и вздохнул, оглядывая того.  
  
Не оставлять же?  
  
Перекинув руку нового знакомого через своё плечо, за шею, и придерживая её своей, второй рукой он обхватил Бена поперёк талии, приподнял и потащил его на улицу. Предусмотрительный бармен незадолго до этого любезно вызвал такси, о чём и сообщил Джиму перед тем, как ему выйти, так что Кеннетт сразу поплёлся к стоящей возле заведения машине. Не зная адреса Бена, Джим только устало пожал плечами и назвал водителю свой.  
  


***

  
— Ну давай же, переставляй ноги хоть чуть-чуть, — недовольно бубнил уже практически полностью протрезвевший Джим, — иначе я оставлю тебя в лифте.  
  
— Чейси…  
  
— Какой, к чёрту, Чейси?! — тихо ругался Джим, волоча за собой почти безвольное (хорошо, что хоть не бездыханное, подумал про себя мужчина) тело, приближаясь к своей квартире. — Ну же, иди давай.  
  
Отворив дверь, он грубо впихивает Бена в свою квартиру и только и успевает, что запереть массивную железяку обратно. Бен вновь наваливается на него всем телом, плотно прижимая к двери, а чужое горячее дыхание щекочет затылок. Джим с горем пополам поворачивается лицом к Николсу и уже в который раз замирает, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
  
Янтарные омуты смотрят прямо в серые глаза Джима, и в темноте они кажутся ему блестящими, переливающимися. Джиму становится не по себе и он пытается отодвинуть Бена от себя, но у него ничего не выходит — Бен крепко сжимает его плечи и не даёт сдвинуться с места. Бен, пьяный в дрова Бен, который минуту назад еле передвигал ноги и висел на нём тряпичной куклой, внезапно обрёл силы (и ясность ума?) и не давал Джиму даже возможности пошевелиться.  
  
Николс облизывается и поддаётся вперёд, мажет губами по губам Джима, языком скользит по их контуру и ниже, от подбородка к шее, и, кажется, совсем не замечает чужие руки, с силой упирающиеся ему в грудь. Джим в свою очередь кусает себя за язык — с ясностью ума он явно погорячился.  
  
— Какой классный запах, — прикусывая нежную кожу на шее нового знакомого, горячо шепчет шатен. — Крышесносный. Мне нравится.  
  
Взгляд Джима стекленеет, а его самого начинает потряхивать.  
  
 _«Невероятный запах.»_  
  
Паника волнами накатывает на организм, и Кеннетт от бессилия лишь зажмуривает глаза, пальцами крепко сжимая кожаную куртку Бена.  
  
 _«Люблю его.»_  
  
Джим резко дёргается и неосознанно бьёт Бена коленом в живот, отчего тот сгибается пополам и сначала опускается на колени, а затем и вовсе падает на пол. Вырубил, догадывается Джим. Случайно, тут же оправдывает себя.  
  
Кеннетт тяжело вздыхает — опять тащить на себе — и снимает пальто, вешает на настенный крючок. Скидывает обувь, разувает Бена, после чего и его куртка занимает крючок рядом. Джим снова водружает на себя в этот раз уже точно безвольное тело и устало плетётся до комнаты, сбрасывает Бена на кровать (и говорит себе спасибо, что когда-то потребовал у отца двуспальную), наскоро переодевается в домашнюю одежду и пристраивается рядом. Джим моментально проваливается в сон, а перед этим зарекается больше никогда и ни за что не слушать своих коллег, потому что второе такое приключение на причинное место он точно не выдержит.


	2. Глава 1.

Голова отзывается ноющей, тянущей болью, когда Бен краем уха слышит глухой стук совсем близко. Он вымученно морщится и, поворачивая голову в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук, кое-как разлепляет сначала один глаз, а затем и второй. Пару раз моргает, пытаясь понять, где находится, и замечает на прикроватной тумбе высокий стакан, почти до краёв наполненный водой, а рядом с ним пару таблеток.  
  
— Пей, — ровный приказной тон откуда-то сверху раздаётся звоном в черепной коробке, и Бен морщится ещё сильнее.  
  
Выуживает руку из-под одеяла и еле ощутимо трёт левый висок, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на человеке над ним. Осеннее нетёплое солнце ласково выжигает глаза своим ярким светом, не разрешая совершить задуманное, и вынуждает Николса тяжело вздохнуть.  
  
— Чем раньше выпьешь их, тем быстрее всё пройдёт, — всё так же бесстрастно говорит голос над ним. — Это достаточно сильный анальгетик, так что пей давай.  
  
Бен, всё ещё плохо понимающий, что происходит, через силу принимает сидячее положение и берёт в руки стакан и таблетки, закидывает те в рот и быстро запивает.  
  
— Спасибо, — немного севшим голосом благодарит он и вновь смотрит на мужчину перед собой.  
  
В чуть прояснившемся облике стали угадываться знакомые черты, и Бен мысленно хлопает себя по лбу — вспомнил. Джим. Джим Кеннетт, писатель. Нет, точнее, журналист, поправляет себя Бен, абсолютно точно журналист.  
  
«Парень со странным, специфическим запахом,» — пролетает в голове мысль, а Николс добавляет: «Такого не забудешь».  
  
— Извини, я, наверное, много проблем тебе доставил, — мямлит шатен, отставляя полностью осушенный стакан обратно на тумбочку.  
  
Бену кажется, что Джим вздыхает слишком громко и хмурится слишком сильно, словно вспомнил что-то такое, чего не помнит сам Бен. Но тут же возвращает себе невозмутимость.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — отмахивается он и забирает стакан, разворачивается, собираясь покинуть комнату, но у самой двери останавливается. — Ванная, туалет прямо по коридору и налево, кухня справа, — и выходит.  
  
Рука сама собой тянется к каштановым волосам и взъерошивает их ещё сильнее, а зубы невольно сильно прикусывают нижнюю губу. Ничего не помнит, понимает Бен, он абсолютно ничего не помнит. Может, тяжёлый вздох Джима и его хмурое лицо ему только почудились? Он ведь одет (хотя лишь наполовину; наверное, снял с себя кофту во сне), так что, рассуждая логически, между ними вряд ли могло что-то быть. Возможно, Джим просто устал вчера нянчиться с пьяным Беном. Николс рвано выдыхает и встаёт с кровати.  
  
  
Холодная вода немного пробуждает его и приводит в чувство, льётся на голову, течёт за шиворот — зря только верх надел, спина теперь почти вся мокрая. Бен стоит так, под ледяной струёй, сгорбившись над ванной и упёршись в её бортик ладонями, примерно минут десять и ругает себя на чём свет стоит; туман забытья потихоньку рассеивается, и память обрывками возвращается к Бену: вот Джим вытаскивает его из лифта, вот он через пару минут вталкивает его в свою квартиру, а вот уже Бен припирает его к двери, нависает над ним тяжело и целует смазано, влажно, перемещается ниже, на…  
  
Бену стыдно, Бену не хочется выходить. Бену хочется запереться в этой маленькой комнатушке и провести в ней остаток своей жизни. Может, ему притвориться, что память к нему так и не вернулась? Николс качает головой, Джим не выглядит дураком, наверняка догадается. Он умывается в последний раз и выпрямляется, закручивая краник. Осматривает небольшое помещение на наличие полотенца и замечает искомый предмет висящем на двери на крючке. Один-единственный, пожимает плечами Бен и быстро вытирает им голову и лицо, берёт себя в руки и с глубоким вдохом покидает ванную.  
  
Кухню найти не составляет труда хотя бы по приятному запаху, витающему в воздухе. Переступив её порог, мужчина обнаруживает Джима возле окна. Он стоял спиной к нему и в полусогнутом состоянии, вероятно, облокотившись локтями о подоконник, а одна из его ног была заведена за другую и тыльной стороной стопы отстукивала по ней какой-то замысловатый мотив. Бену показалась милой представшая перед его глазами картина, но любовался он ею недолго — запах только приготовленной еды усилился и вызывал аппетит, так что Николс почти сразу же перевёл свой взгляд на стол.  
  
— Как же давно меня не кормили завтраками по утрам, — довольно лыбится Бен, усаживаясь за стол и рассматривая двойную глазунью с помидорами, зеленью и сыром и двумя поджаренными сосисками рядом; переводит взгляд чуть в сторону и видит пару тостов с арахисовой пастой и кружку с чаем (кажется, ягодным), наполненную лишь наполовину.  
  
Джим выпрямляется и оборачивается, упираясь поясницей в подоконник — ноги снова скрещивает, замечает Николс и тихо усмехается, — а в руках держит точно такую же кружку, как и та, что стоит перед самим Беном — с двумя мультяшными оленями и медведем посередине, только не синяя, а зелёная.  
  
«Парные?» — возникает в голове вопрос сам собой, но так и не подвергается озвучке.  
  
— Вообще-то уже два часа дня, — бессовестно прерывает мысли мужчины Кеннетт, флегматично приподнимая правую бровь, и тут же колко добавляет: — С добрым утром, Спящая красавица.  
  
Бен лишь что-то фырчит, набивая рот едой, и Джим обрывками разбирает только «вкусно», «потрясно» и прочие синонимы к этим словам, и тепло разливается где-то глубоко внутри, а губы невольно складываются в полуулыбке. Бен замечает это и замолкает, сглатывает пережёванную еду, но новую порцию в рот класть не спешит. С минуту смотрит на Джима внимательно, неотрывно и неловко утыкается взглядом в тарелку.  
  
— Ты, это… прости за вчерашнее, — несмело начинает Николс, — я, кажется, вчера перебрал немного… и доставил тебе парочку неприятностей.  
  
Бен усмехается про себя. «Парочку» — мягко сказано.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я с лёгкостью смог вырубить тебя, — приукрашивает детали Джим, а выражение его лица становится несколько самодовольным.  
  
Бен поддерживает реплику тихим смехом и со спокойной душой доедает глазунью, тут же принимаясь за две оставшиеся сосиски. Кеннетт подходит к одной из тумб, что стоит рядом с газовой плитой, и включает электрический чайник. Уже через несколько минут тот сам выключается — как раз к тому времени, когда его гость доедает последние остатки завтрака, — и Джим доливает кипятку в остывший чай Бена (а заодно и в свой кофе). Тот на выдохе благодарит и начинает уплетать тосты, а Джим отходит обратно к окну. Наблюдая за мужчиной, он молчит совсем не долго и, кажется, застаёт его врасплох своим внезапным вопросом.  
  
— Кто такой Чейси?  
  
Бен так и замирает с раскрытым ртом и тостом в руке у самых губ, а пальцы другой руки чересчур сильно сжимают ручку кружки, так, что костяшки белеют. Джим запоздало осекается.  
  
— Извини, кажется, мне не стоило…  
  
— Я больше ничего странного вчера не говорил? — немного резко перебивает Бен.  
  
— Да нет вроде, — зачем-то качает головой Джим, хотя знает, что шатен не видит его.  
  
Кеннетт наблюдает за тем, как Бен, явно потеряв аппетит, откусывает кусочек от тоста, тут же запивая его чаем, и хочет сказать ему, что он может не доедать, если нет желания, но в горле застревает ком, а язык не шевелится. Джим беспомощно обхватывает ладонями ещё горячую керамику покрепче и с сожалением смотрит на Бена. Тот доедает свой тост, отставляет кружку и смыкает ладони, переплетая пальцы замком.  
  
— Это мой покойный жених.  
  
Голос Николса на удивление чёткий, спокойный, монотонный, и Джим не сразу осмысливает услышанное.  
  
— Соболезную, — негромко говорит он спустя минуту, а Бен зачем-то добавляет:  
  
— Он умер при родах, ни его, ни ребёнка не удалось спасти, — он шумно вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Джима, мгновенье смотрит на него недоумённо, удивлённо и осторожно спрашивает: — Всё в порядке?  
  
Кеннетт вздрагивает.  
  
— Всё нормально, — поспешно отвечает он.  
  
— Точно? — Бен тихо встаёт и медленно, будто боясь спугнуть, подходит к мужчине. — Твои руки дрожат, — он аккуратно касается ладоней Джима своими, и тот снова вздрагивает, невольно дёргает руками и проливает немного кофе на него, но Николс даже не обращает на это внимание.  
  
Выудив-таки кружку из рук Джима, он отставляет её на подоконник и сжимает чужие ладони в своих.  
  
— Холодные, — задумчиво произносит он. — Замёрз?  
  
Джим не отвечает, а Бен и не ждёт ответа. Кажется, у Кеннетта тоже случилось что-то плохое, и не его одного мучают плохие воспоминания, думает Бен, а он взял и напомнил ему о трагедии.  
  
Николс хмурится и коротко качает головой, когда видит потерянное выражение лица Джима. В нос снова ударяет какой-то странный глубокий сладковато-терпкий, немного пряный аромат с нотками дымной горчинки, и он поддаётся какому-то совершенно спонтанному, непонятному ему порыву и притягивает чужое тело ближе к себе, крепко обнимая. Прячет своё лицо в светловолосой макушке, успокаивающе поглаживая мужчину вдоль спины, по позвоночнику, и совершенно точно теряет счёт времени, когда чувствует, как руки Джима крепко обхватывают его поперёк талии, обнимая в ответ, а его пальцы нервно теребят края кофты Бена.


	3. Глава 2.

За последующие три недели общения ни Джим, ни тем более Бен не поднимали тему насчёт случившегося в их второй день знакомства. Николсу до сих пор иногда чудилось, будто бы он и сейчас находился в квартире своего нового знакомого, и они с Джимом стояли там, у окна, крепко обнявши друг друга, и просто молча разделяли совместное чувство утраты.  
  
У Бена порой обрывками всплывали воспоминания о том дне: как Кеннетт жался к нему, как тихо сопел ему куда-то в ключицу, как сам Бен почти расплывался от ощущения тёплого тела под пальцами, как медленно отказывал ему разум, стоило поглубже вдохнуть тот странный, но неимоверно приятный, притягательный аромат, исходивший от Джима (мужчина ломал голову, наверное, всю следующую неделю, думая, почему запах так отличался от запахов альф и омег — ведь беты и вовсе никак не пахли, а гаммы начинали лишь после перестройки организма под партнёра). Бен даже помнил, как неожиданно тело Джима обмякло в его руках, а сам мужчина задышал глубже и ровнее. Николс тогда не смог сдержать доброй усмешки и, ловко подхватив светловолосого, отнёс того в его комнату, аккуратно уложил на кровать и заботливо укрыл одеялом. Он вернулся на кухню и вымыл использованную посуду, а потом совершенно случайно наткнулся на магнитные стикеры на холодильнике. Бен начеркал на самом верхнем свой номер совершенно от балды, даже и не надеясь, что ему позвонят или напишут, но уже тем же вечером ему пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера.  
  
 _«Спасибо, что донёс меня до кровати.»_  
  
А у Бена в груди разлилось странное, пока ещё самому ему неясное чувство теплоты и нежности.  
  
В тот день Николс не пил, и даже мыслей о том, чтобы напиться, у него не возникло. Как и на следующий день, и на послеследующий. Он мог позволить себе выпивку лишь при встречах с Джимом, а встречались они не так уж и часто и ходили в бар совсем ненадолго — Джим был сильно загружен работой (о чём никогда не забывал пожаловаться) и очень редко заказывал себе что-то алкогольное, чаще всего ограничиваясь колой или каким-нибудь соком.  
  
Бену казалось, что встреча с Джимом дала толчок к переменам. Он свёл свои пьянки к минимуму, потихоньку разобрал кавардак в квартире, собрался с силами и забрал наконец свои документы из школы (его звали назад, но мужчина с благодарностью отказался, сказав, что не сможет преподавать что-то детям в таком состоянии — ещё не до конца пришёл в себя), и занялся поисками подработки.  
  
Он нашёл её спустя неделю, когда шёл домой после очередной быстрой встречи с Кеннеттом, случайно увидел объявление на двери небольшой кофейни «Требуется официант, возраст от двадцати до двадцати семи лет» и подумал, что это ему подходит. Мужчина зашёл в небольшое, но весьма уютное помещение сразу же, чтобы узнать поподробнее все детали. Режим работы был смешанный, график три через два, месячная зарплата чуть больше двух с половиной тысяч долларов, но Бена вполне устраивала — для такого-то богом забытого места. К тому же кофейня находилась всего в паре кварталов от его собственного дома, грех упускать подобную возможность.  
  
Николс вышел на работу через день, в пятницу, и убедился в своей правоте, когда думал, что заведение не особо сильно пользуется популярностью, а оттого и народу в нём было немного. Дни проходили тихо-мирно, без лишней суматохи, а персонал оказался дружным и миролюбивым коллективом в шесть человек (включая и его). Бен даже смог в буквально рекордные сроки сблизиться с одним парнем. Это был весёлый, открытый, самоуверенный и порой вспыльчивый мужчина несколько старше него самого, с короткостриженными русыми волосами и примерно на полголовы выше, от которого резко, горьковато-кисло пахло альфой, и шатен допустил мысль, что они могли бы стать неплохими приятелями (а может даже друзьями). Именно от Этана он узнал о причинах, по которым этому заведению срочно потребовался новый работник. Или, точнее сказать, одну-единственную причину: прошлая официантка попала с мужем в автомобильную аварию и не то что работать, она попросту ходить не могла, отлёживаясь сейчас в больнице с переломами обеих ног, правой руки и лёгким сотрясением мозга.  
  
  
Сегодня был вторник, и в распоряжении Бена оставался последний выходной, который по счастливой случайности совпал с выходным Джима, так что ещё прошлым вечером тот позвонил Николсу, заранее зная, что он свободен, с предложением наведаться в бар и вместе выпить. Бен согласился сразу же, практически не задумываясь, а на душе у него посветлело и затеплилось от предвкушения скорой встречи.  
  
Иногда Бен думал, мимолётно, казалось, даже неосознанно, что случайное столкновение с Джимом перевернуло в нём всё вверх дном и одновременно расставило все его мысли и чувства по своим полочкам, ящичкам, шкафчикам. По специально выделенным для них местам. Бен и сейчас задней мыслью размышлял об этом, пока спешно натягивал на себя осеннюю куртку и кроссовки, вместе с этим оббегая всю квартиру, проверяя, всё ли он взял и везде ли всё выключил. В последний раз проверив карманы куртки на наличие телефона, ключей и кошелька и убедившись, что всё на месте, Бен тихо покинул квартиру.  
  
  
  
Николс почувствовал внезапный детский восторг, когда открыл дверцу уже немного породнившегося ему помещения и отыскал глазами знакомый силуэт. Джим сидел на их любимом месте, за барной стойкой, вполоборота к нему. Спина его была ровной, выпрямленной, а правая рука устало подпирала немного заострённый подбородок, одна нога закинута на другую, а глаза наполовину прикрыты веками и спадающей на них светло-русой, почти пшеничного цвета чёлкой. Джим не обернулся на звон колокольчика, кажется, заслушался плавной, неторопливой музыкой (Бен почти сразу же заметил за ним любовь к джазу и блюзу), и, переведя дух, мужчина уверенно переступил порог, юркая в тепло, на ходу снимая с себя куртку.  
  
— Долго ждёшь? — подойдя к Кеннетту, Бен с улыбкой пару раз хлопает его по плечу и обменивается приветственными кивками с барменом.  
  
Джим рассеянно мотает головой и отпивает немного тёмно-красноватой жидкости из бокала. Бен по запаху чует — вино, а по чуть затуманенному взгляду приятеля понимает — врёт.  
  
— Сколько он уже выдул? — обращается Николс к высокому мужчине за стойкой, головой коротко кивая в сторону медленно потягивающего вино Джима.  
  
— Около четырёх-пяти бокалов, — пожимает тот плечами. — Он тут уже почти два с половиной часа торчит.  
  
Бен нахмурился от услышанного: они договорились встретиться в шесть, то есть буквально минут десять назад. Зачем тогда Джим пришёл в бар так рано и даже не предупредил его? Шатен закусил губу.  
  
— Сколько он должен?  
  
Бармен выдал ему чек, и Бен, вновь надевая куртку, полез в карман за кошельком, уже через минуту доставая нужную сумму, расплачиваясь. Он одарил Джима тяжёлым взглядом, но тот, казалось, вообще ни на что вокруг не реагировал, и мужчина, немного раздражённо хватая его под локоть, рывком потянул приятеля на себя, другой рукой выхватывая у него бокал с вином и залпом допивая его остатки. Джим, кажется, хотел было возмутиться, но так и застыл, придерживаемый Николсом, со слегка приоткрытым ртом.  
  
Бен с глухим стуком поставил посудину на стойку и, снова кивая бармену, свободной рукой схватил пальто светловолосого, на котором тот сидел, после чего вытянул его самого из бара, по пути кутая в верхнюю одежду. Бен подумал, что слегка морозный, октябрьский воздух хоть немного остудит голову Джима, но тот лишь по истечении нескольких минут молчаливого следования за Николсом стал упираться, пытаться расцепить пальцы Бена на своём локте и требовал вернуть его обратно в бар. Николс терпел это недолго, всего лишь квартала два-три (ну ладно, четыре — с большой натяжкой). После чего остановился и, развернувшись к Кеннетту, внимательно посмотрел ему глаза в глаза.  
  
— Ч-чего?.. — Джим даже притих от столь пристального взгляда, поведя плечами от ощущения то ли неуюта, то ли холода.  
  
— Ничего, — спустя мгновение пожал плечами Бен и разжал пальцы на чужом локте, застёгивая пропущенные в недавней спешке две верхние пуговицы на тёмно-кремовом пальто Джима. — Мне завтра на работу, так что мы идём пить чай, — почти сразу же сообщил он, приподнимая ворот верхней одежды мужчины, и прищурился, чуть пониженным голосом добавляя: — А задумаешь сбежать от меня, догоню, закину на плечо и утащу силком. Я, между прочим, был в университетской сборной по лёгкой атлетике.  
  
И улыбается довольно, даже капельку горделиво, протягивая Джиму руку. Джим думает примерно с минуту и, кажется, понимает, что в этой битве ему явно не победить (особенно в опьянелом состоянии), а потому протягивает свою руку в ответ, крепко хватаясь за чужую ладонь, сжимая её своей.  
  
На удивление Бена весь оставшийся путь до его дома Джим ведёт себя тихо, следует за ним с полуопущенной головой и почти не смотрит на дорогу, находясь где-то глубоко в своих мыслях (или попросту засыпая). Он несильно тянет мужчину ближе к себе и тут же мягко, аккуратно приобнимает его за плечи, ненадолго утыкаясь носом в его макушку; странноватый запах мешается с морозной свежестью и дурманит голову, наверное, ещё сильнее, чем прежде, а внутри у Бена вновь разливается такое щемяще-нежное, тёплое и, казалось бы, так давно позабытое чувство, что Бен уже прочно осознаёт: встреча с Джимом изменила не только его жизнь, она поменяла и его самого — до сих пор меняет.  
  
Встреча с Джимом, Бен уверен, несомненно спасла его.


End file.
